


A Million Times

by pumpkinbloods



Series: aren't you curious? [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, blackhill - Freeform, this ship is amazing omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: “Natasha?”Maria stands in the open doorway, the rain is pouring outside. Natasha’s hair sticks to her face, once redder than blood is now a muffled aburn color. She wears a flannel coat that’s unbuttoned, a shirt that sticks to her skin, jeans and combat boots. There’s mud all the way up to her knees, her cheeks have blood on them. Maria wonders how much blood there is on her body.Natasha looks tired most of all. Like she hasn’t slept in years. Like she’s been alive for one hundred years.“Maria,” Natasha breathes out, her lips quiver. “I’ve missed you.”





	A Million Times

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i love this ship and i had nothing better to do. i'm a slut for hurt/comfort fics and if you're reading this then you probably are too. i'm working on a high school au for this ship that will probably be out sometime in the next month for so. hope you enjoy.

“Natasha?”

Maria stands in the open doorway, the rain is pouring outside. Natasha’s hair sticks to her face, once redder than blood is now a muffled aburn color. She wears a flannel coat that’s unbuttoned, a shirt that sticks to her skin, jeans and combat boots. There’s mud all the way up to her knees, her cheeks have blood on them. Maria wonders how much blood there is on her body. 

Natasha looks tired most of all. Like she hasn’t slept in years. Like she’s been alive for one hundred years. 

“Maria,” Natasha breathes out, her lips quiver. “I’ve missed you.”

Maria hugs her even though Natasha is soaked and dirty and Maria is in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Maria pets Natasha’s hair, cups the back of her neck and kisses the side of her head. “Come inside, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Maria walks her upstairs, holds her hand as she takes her to the bathroom. She sits Natasha on the closed toilet, starts the bath. 

Maria takes Natasha out of her coat, strips the shirt off of Natasha like a second skin as Natasha raises her arms with a wince. Maria unties Natasha’s boots and takes them off her feet, peels off her wet socks. She helps Natasha stand, unbuttons her jeans and holds Natasha’s arms as she steps out of them. 

“What happened?”

“It’s been hard, really hard.”

Natasha takes off her underwear and bra, then steps into the bath. Maria turns off the water, thinks for a moment and stands. “I’m gonna grab a cup from the kitchen, put a few towels in the dryer so when you get out they’ll be warm.”

Natasha nods, pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them. Maria goes quickly, doesn’t run but doesn’t quite walk. She throws a few towels in the dryer, starts it with slightly shaky hands. She grabs a plastic cup with fading stripes on it. When she walks back into the bathroom, Natasha has her cheek rested on her knee and her face is looking at the doorway, her eyes were closed. 

“Baby?” Maria whispers, kneels down by the bathtub. Settles on her knees and pushes Natasha’s hair from her face. “Are you warm enough?”

Natasha nods, opens her eyes and looks at Maria. “I’m tired.”

Maria nods, grabs a loofa and reaches for her body wash. “I know, I know. We can go to bed after we get you cleaned up, okay? We can sleep in and make waffles in the morning. All we gotta do is get you cleaned up first. One thing at a time.”

Maria cleaned her slowly, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt and sitting on the edge of the tub while she washed blood out of her hair. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Hmm?” Natasha said, leaning her head back so Maria could dump the cup of water in her hair.

“You said you missed me,” Maria sighed, grabbed the loofa and started to wash Nat’s back. “Earlier. I’ve missed you too. More than anything.”

Natasha looked at her over her shoulder, turned slightly and raised her hand to Maria’s face. Her hand was warm and damp, drops of water running down Maria’s neck and face from Nat’s hands. 

“I didn’t want to go,” Nat whispers. “I wanted to stay. I did. But it wasn’t safe for you anymore.”

Maria blinked back tears and laid a flat hand on Natasha’s spine, “it’s not about me.”

“Maria,” Nat says softly. “It’s always about you. Always you.”

Maria brings some towels upstairs and helps Natasha stand up and step out of the tub. Maria wraps the warm towel around Natasha and holds her close. She kisses Natasha’s hairline, her eyelids, her cheekbones, the tip of her nose. “Come on baby, let’s get you dressed.”

Natasha nods and Maria leads her out to her room, keeps an arm around Natasha the whole time. Maria helps Natasha dry off, grabs some sweatpants and a t-shirt from the dresser. Sits her down in the chair at her vanity she hardly ever used, faced away from the mirror. 

“Raise your arms,” Maria spoke and she bunched the shirt and held it open so Natasha could get it on. Maria straightened the shirt out, lifted Natasha’s hair from the collar and kissed the soft skin behind Nat’s ear. Her jawline. 

“I’m gonna grab a brush from the bathroom, okay?” Maria said as she cupped Natasha’s face. Natasha nodded, shut her eyes. 

When Maria walked back into the room, Natasha was sitting with hunched shoulders and a glazed expression. Maria gently led her to face the mirror and started to brush Natasha’s hair softly. She was careful, delicate, made sure to avoid brushing Nat’s ear on accident or pulling too hard on a knot of hair. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Maria said a while later, setting down the brush. “Come on.”

Maria helped Natasha to the bed, tucked her in before walking to the other side of the bed. She crawled in, turned off the bedside lamp then pulled Natasha close to her, let Nat lay her head on Maria’s chest. Maria stroked Nat’s slightly damp hair softly, curled into Nat like a puzzle finally finished. 

“Maria,” Nat whispered into the darkness of the room.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” she said. “A million times. I love you.”

Maria pulled back to look at her and brought her hands to cup Natasha’s face, “I love you too.”

Natasha didn’t let go of Maria the whole night, held her close and clutched onto her like she was afraid Maria would disappear. 

_ I’m not going anywhere, _ Maria told Natasha the next morning over breakfast. _ I’m in this for the long run. A million times. _

Natasha smiled and let go of her fork to grab Maria’s hand over the table, _ A million times, my love. A million times. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! kudos and comments warm my heart! 
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)


End file.
